


Dick

by dreamthievespart17



Series: Gansey/Kavinsky Chronicles of Sexci Bad Decisions [2]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Begging, Bondage, But also hard Joseph Kavinsky ;), Choking, Dom/sub, Gansey gets tied up, Gansey is a bottom, Light Bondage, M/M, Mild Daddy Kink, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Sex, Smut, Soft Joseph Kavinsky, degradation kink, this is the filthiest thing I’ve ever written, tying up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:21:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27907384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamthievespart17/pseuds/dreamthievespart17
Summary: …Gansey’s not the only one who wants to get railed by Kavinsky (me projecting more than usual)4K words of chaotic lust and comfortJust read the tags alright.
Relationships: Richard Gansey III/Joseph Kavinsky
Series: Gansey/Kavinsky Chronicles of Sexci Bad Decisions [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043610
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Dick

**Author's Note:**

> You’re welcome.

Edging up the steps of the walkway to Kavinsky’s at 2 in the morning, Gansey once again asked himself what the hell he was doing. 

He raised his fist to knock on the door, hesitated, then reconsidered, wondering if he should just go home. 

Since the last time he’d seen K, he had been sleeping even less than usual. He’d spend most of the night lying awake in his bed replaying the events of _that_ day, fingers guiltily tugging on his cock as he panted heavily at the memory. Once he finished, cum dripping off of his digits and coating his stomach, dick twitching with the aftershocks of his orgasm, he’d rise, trudge to the bathroom, and take an icy shower, desperately hoping to wash away the shame of his own pleasure, valiantly swearing that this would be the last time it happened. It never was. Noah never said anything, but Gansey was positive he knew what was going on, and that only made it worse for him.

So here he stood outside of Kavinsky’s house, hand shaky as he lifted it to ring the doorbell, fingers nervously tapping his leg as he waited in anticipation for someone to come answer it. 

Mortifyingly, it wasn’t even Kavinsky who answered the door - it was Jiang. He and Gansey had never spoken before, but at his raised eyebrow and his knowing smirk as he took in Gansey’s disheveled and sleep-deprived form, Gansey knew Kavinsky had told him what had happened, and that he was well-aware why Gansey had come. 

“Wait here for a sec, I’ll go get K,” Jiang told him before sweeping back through the foyer and disappearing into the back room, presumably to grab the man of the hour. 

Gansey waited nervously in the doorway, still a bit twitchy as he waited for Kavinsky to show. He was not disappointed. Kavinsky's face oozed arrogance; his feral smile saying more than his words ever could.

“Dick.” Kavinsky greeted. 

“Are you offering?” Gansey said in a monotone and then let his jaw drop as he realized what he’d just said. 

“Wow, you’re already opening your mouth without me even having to woo you. I didn’t realize you were so easy, baby.”

Gansey’s brain short circuited a bit at that.

“I… I…” he stuttered, but still remained unable to form a coherent sentence. 

“You like that huh?” Kavinsky asked, warming up to the situation a bit more. “You like it when I call you baby, you like it when I take control.” After a momentary pause, he continued. “C’mon, baby,” he purred. “Stop overthinking, just tell me what you want.” His eye held a glimmer of challenge and Gansey found that in his exhausted, desperate state, he just wanted to put it all out there. He’d had too many sleepless nights worrying about what it meant that he feels this way, if there’s something wrong with him to want _Joseph Kavinsky_ this badly and to want him to do such unspeakable things to him. 

But now, he was tired and he knew what he wanted, so he did his best to shut off the over-thinking part of his brain and he spoke his mind. 

“I…” he began, then cleared his throat and looked Kavinsky in the eye as he stepped closer as he whispered, “I want you to ruin me. I want you to use me however you want and fuck me til I scream. I want you to choke me and tie me down and, and…”

Gansey was hyperventilating a bit, overwhelmed by his own desire and Kavinsky stepped in, encircling his arms around Gansey. He smelled like cigarettes and sex and Gansey breathed it in as he let himself be held. 

“It’s okay, baby,” Kavinsky whispered, lips brushing his ear. “I got you.”

Gansey closed his eyes as he allowed himself to be held. He never expected _Joseph Kavinsky_ would be one for cuddling or comfort, but then again, he never thought he’d be one for getting wrecked by his best friend’s rival. 

After several moments, Gansey stepped back, breathing returned to normal. “Okay. I’m good now I think. Can I come inside?”

Kavinsky nodded and stepped back, clearing the path for Gansey to enter. The hallway was mostly dark and Kavinsky led him around to a back room, down a flight of stairs and into another side room, which turned out to be Kavinsky’s bedroom. 

There was a blond boy lying on his bed in nothing but a pair of white briefs and a gold anklet and he looked up when they entered. Gansey recognized him from the way he was always glued to Kavinsky’s side at school, so the fact that he was practically naked on Kavinsky’s bed wasn’t really that much of a surprise. 

“Proko,” Kavinsky said lowly. “I need you to leave.”

Proko pouted a bit at Kavinsky’s command, but complied, grabbing a pair of tattered jeans from the floor and slipped out of the room without a word, flashing Gansey a jealous glance. 

Proko’s reaction was soon forgotten when Gansey took in Kavinsky’s hungry expression, eyes glinting and lips drawn back to reveal pointed teeth lining his feral grin. 

“What was it you said you wanted me to do to you?” Kavinsky growled and Gansey shuddered and bit back a moan. 

“R-ruin me,” Gansey managed to get out, fingers now twitching with a different kind of anticipation. 

“Yeah?” Kavinsky asked and Gansey quickly nodded, not trusting his voice in that moment. 

“Whatever baby wants, baby gets,” Kavinsky mused and grabbed the front of Gansey’s shirt before throwing him down on the bed. “What’s your safe word, pretty boy?” He murmured as he traced the lines of Gansey’s hip bones from where they poked out underneath his rucked up shirt. 

“U-uh,” Gansey stuttered. It was becoming progressively more difficult to concentrate with the way Kavinsky was touching him. 

The way his dick was twitching at the feeling of Kavinsky’s nails on him was doing nothing to help his ability to function. 

Kavinsky realized he wasn’t really paying attention and pulled back, crossing his arms. “We aren’t doing this if you don’t tell me your safe word,” he said firmly, “I’m not gonna do anything to you that you don’t want, alright? I’m not a monster no matter what they say about me. I have standards, you know.”

“Okay.” Gansey replied, then laid back, thinking for a moment. “How about Glendower?”

Kavinsky smiled knowingly. “You and your noble quest. Alright, sweetheart, just say Glendower if you feel unsure and we’ll stop and check in.”

Gansey nodded and Kavinsky bared his feral grin once more as he leaned in and pressed himself on top of Gansey, pinning him to the bed as he slid his hands up to hold his arms in place by his wrists, growling at the way Gansey’s breath hitched tellingly. He brought his face up until it was resting in the crook of Gansey’s neck and nuzzled there, grazing his teeth on the side of his neck. 

“I’m not gonna hurt you unless you ask me to.” Kavinsky murmured into his ear as he sucked on the tender skin there and Gansey started. 

“Sh-shit,” he whispered. “And if I ask you to…?” He questioned feebly, utterly at the mercy of Kavinsky’s tongue on his ear. Gansey groaned, bucking his hips up in search of friction as Kavinsky pointedly pressed down, rubbing his erection against Gansey’s. 

“Then as long as you know what you’re asking for, I’ll do it,” Kavinsky growled in his ear and Gansey bit his lip to hold back his moan. 

“Choke me.” Gansey said it fast, before he could back out, before he could overthink. He knew he wanted it, he was certain, he just also knew his lovely intellectual mind loved to overthink whatever it could, and this topic even more than the others. 

Kavinsky raised his eyebrow and wolf-whistled. “You sure about that, baby? You want my hands around your throat? You been dreaming about this since you let me fuck your throat,” he paused and his smile was downright evil, “no, _begged_ me to?” Kavinsky said all this with a vicious grin, eyes giving away that he knew _exactly_ what he was saying and just how much it was going to rile Gansey up. 

“Yes,” Gansey gasped, unable to keep control of himself anymore. “Fuck, yes.” He said firmly, before the floodgates opened fully. “God, I want you _so fucking bad_ and I don’t know what it says about me, but I’ve been sleeping even less than usual and every night I jerk off thinking about letting you take control of me and I just feel so guilty about it all, but I want you to wreck me, _ruin me_ and choke me the way you do in my dreams. Kavinsky I have never wanted anyone more,” and Gansey was gasping for breath, stunned by his own forwardness, but simultaneously relieved that every was out in the open. He felt vulnerable, yes, but he also felt free. 

“Shit, baby, if I’d known all of that, I’d’ve just come and dragged you out of that factory-you-call-an-apartment myself.” Kavinsky bit his lip, appearing deep in thought as he stared into Gansey’s eyes, his pupils blown wide with desire and desperation. Kavinsky smiled. 

“Luckily for you, doll. This isn’t my first time at the rodeo. I’ve choked people before and I know exactly what I’m doing, so all you gotta do is sit back, relax, and let me take control.” The emphasis that he put on the final word sent a shiver down Gansey’s spine and he moaned openly, his dignity going out the window and his desires laid bare for Kavinsky to see. 

Kavinsky seemed to like that. 

He guided Gansey up so that his head was resting on the pillow and began to unbuckle his belt, before stopping and waiting for Gansey’s nod of confirmation that it was okay to continue. 

“You should be able to talk still,” Kavinsky explained as he worked at undoing Gansey’s belt, button and zipper. “But if you panic and find you can’t, then instead of the safeword just raise your arm or grab my hand and I’ll stop. Otherwise, I’ll just let go when you come.” 

He pulled Gansey’s khakis halfway down his legs and rested one hand on his thigh, the other coming up to his neck, fingers loosely clasping just below his jaw, on either side of his neck. 

“Ready?”

“Yes.”

Kavinsky smirked, then dove in. 

Squeezing the hand around Gansey’s neck as he gripped his dick through his boxers, Gansey jerked, unprepared for the intensity of the sensation, then relaxed, relinquishing control to Kavinsky. 

Kavinsky rubbed him through the thin material as he increased the pressure on his neck until Gansey could feel his pulse lightly thrumming against Kavinsky’s fingers and his lips began to tingle. It was pleasant; he wasn’t worried and he didn’t feel like he was in any danger. For some odd reason, he felt comfortable letting Kavinsky be in control of the two most sensitive parts of his body. He trusted him. 

And Kavinsky was certainly good at what he did. The pressure on his neck was kept to a medium grip, not too tight, but tight enough that it hit the spot and made Gansey’s dick even harder. 

Kavinsky pulled him out of his boxers and began stroking him, palming the soft skin and smearing precum up and down the shaft as he stroked. Faster and faster, his hand moved until Gansey was groaning from pleasure, unable to hold back his cries at being so utterly controlled by the one person he’d never imagined he’d give it to. And it wasn’t just the handjob – the choking was really doing it too. It was even better than it had been in his dreams, the way it made his pulse thrum a bit harder, the way he felt like he could feel every sensation in his body heightened as his airflow was minimized. 

Kavinsky was incredible. 

And as his hand pulled and twisted as he jerked off Gansey’s dick, Gansey felt himself getting close and cried out. Kavinsky only murmured a quick ‘that’s it baby’ which only served to edge Gansey closer to his breaking point. Just as he felt that he was about to burst, Kavinsky released his hold on his neck and Gansey gasped as his dick rapid-fire emptied itself onto his stomach and Kavinsky’s hand from where he continued stroking him through it, until Gansey was twitching and crying out from overstimulation, Kavinsky sat back. 

For several heartbeats Gansey lay where he was, leveling his breathing and trying to get himself together from what may have been the strongest orgasm that had ever rippled through him. 

When he sat up, Kavinsky had a gloating expression on his face, like he’d won something, but it didn’t bother Gansey when he was still recovering from an orgasm so powerful that it had made his mind feel like it was melting.

“Did you like that, baby?” Kavinsky murmured from where he sat straddling Gansey’s thighs. 

Gansey let out a cross between a whimper and a groan as Kavinsky trailed his fingers over Gansey’s softening cock. 

“Is that really all you came here for?” Kavinsky sounded curious, not annoyed, like Gansey had puzzled him more than anything. 

Gansey lifted his head to meet Kavinsky’s dark eyes with his own and bit his lip, arranging the words in his mind just before he said them. 

“Actually… I wanted you to do more than that.” He said, attempting to clear his throat. 

Kavinsky raised an eyebrow and waited for him to continue. 

“I said that I wanted you to use me,” Gansey explained quietly. “So, will you… tie me up and rail me?”

Kavinsky cursed, then nodded. 

“Wait here,” Kavinsky ordered quietly, before stepping off the bed and padding to his dresser. Rummaging through the drawers, he pulled out lube, a condom and two school-issued ties. Gansey let out his whimper as softly as he could, but based on the way Kavinsky’s hand had stilled after he released it, he had still heard. 

Kavinsky turned back around and his eyes immediately snapped to Gansey’s face.

“You know the safeword, so if you don’t want to do something, then say it, otherwise, listen to me.”

Something about his tone of voice made Gansey shiver and he nodded, waiting to see what further instructions he would be given. 

“Take your clothes off.” Kavinsky ordered and Gansey scrambled to comply, rucking off his khakis and boxers and pulling his shirt over his head. “That’s it, baby,” Kavinsky cooed and walked back over to the bed, depositing his supplies on the mattress. He placed his hand on Gansey’s thigh once more and Gansey blushed at the way Kavinsky was staring at his dick so intently. Kavinsky’s eyes flicked back to meet Gansey’s gaze and he smirked. “Now grab the bedposts and I’ll tie you up.”

Gansey bit his lip and nodded, stretching his arms back so that his wrists were just in front of the two bedposts at the headboard. Kavinsky grinned and straddled him – still fully clothed – and set about knotting the ties to the posts and then his wrists. 

“Is it too tight?”

Gansey shook his head, then swallowed. “No, no it’s perfect. Thank you.”

Kavinsky barked out a laugh. “Thanking me already, you must be really desperate, huh?”

“Yes, yes,” Gansey breathed. “I am. I want to be your little slut. I want you to wreck me, ruin me. _Please_.” 

“Shit,” Kavinsky whispered, eyes wide. “Even though you said all that earlier, I didn’t really think you actually wanted it.” He mused with a small smile. “But you do, don’t you? You want me to use you, like I did before.” He said and leaned forward to place a kiss to his cheek. “This time you don’t even have to bother sitting up, you can just lie there and be my little fuck toy. That’s what you want, isn’t it, slut?” 

Gansey moaned unashamedly and Kavinsky chuckled again. 

“God, I’m gonna have so much fun with you.” He uttered and Gansey shuttered, dick twitching in anticipation. 

“Spread your legs,” Kavinsky ordered roughly and Gansey slowly obeyed, nerves kicking in a bit. He’d never felt so exposed before, but still, he trusted Kavinsky and he was so riled up, dick already beginning to harden once more, so he did as he was told, breathing accelerating rapidly. 

“Good boy,” Kavinsky murmured and he whimpered. 

His ass was now bared to the cool night air and he shivered, unused to the sensation of being so exhibited. He glanced up to find Kavinsky staring at the point between his legs, emotion written on his face clear as day. 

“Have you ever…” Kavinsky cleared his throat as he uncharacteristically paused in the middle of his question. “Have you ever touched yourself there?” He asked quietly. 

Gansey met his eyes and nodded his head ever so slightly. 

Every time, he’d been thinking of scarred palms and a raspy voice that smelled like cigarettes and danger. He’d dreamed about it happening too, and always woken with his sheets stained and heart racing, but his hands still curled in embarrassment and his face burned. He always went to hide the evidence before anyone could notice, some part of him ashamed of who he wanted when he was no longer high on pleasure. 

“I want you to do it.” Gansey whispered. “I only ever thought of you, imagined that it was you. _Please_ ,” he begged. 

Kavinsky cursed then nodded. Agonizingly slow, he went to reach for the lube, flipping open the cap before spurting the liquid gel onto his fingers. 

Gansey watched, utterly entranced, at the way he rubbed the slick substance around his fingers, mouth watering as he realized that those slim fingers were about to go inside him. 

“You ready, beautiful?” Kavinsky asked quietly and Gansey’s breath hitched before he nodded in confirmation. 

Kavinsky inched closer and put his clean hand on Gansey’s thigh, gently squeezing. 

“Relax,” he murmured, and Gansey released the breath he hadn’t even been aware he’d been holding. 

The whole experience was slow and intimate – Gansey had asked Kavinsky to ruin him, so he didn’t expect them to start off like this, but he felt safe and comforted and he found he enjoyed it. When Kavinsky’s other hand slid up to the space between his ass, he tensed up again, and then relaxed as Joseph squeezed his leg once more as a reminder to get comfortable. His middle finger probed Gansey’s entrance and Gansey gasped at the sensation of one warm finger sliding in, achingly slow, until it was all the way inside. 

“You like that?” Joseph murmured and Gansey breathed a soft ‘yes’ in response. 

Joseph smiled at him, before pulling it out halfway so that he could slip another slick finger in alongside the first, eliciting a low groan from Gansey. When the pressed around his fingers eased a bit and Gansey had adjusted more to the sensation, 

Kavinsky looked up at him and asked, “you think you can handle a third, baby?”

Gansey nodded quickly and ground back on his fingers, earning a chuckle from Kavinsky and a lustful look. Without another word, he slipped a third one in and then curled his hand, hitting the spot that Gansey could never seem to reach, no matter what angle he sat at. Kavinsky rubbed the tip of his fingers against that one spot again and Gansey arched his back, tugging on his bindings as he convulsed. 

“You’re so receptive,” Joseph murmured. “You look so beautiful, all tied up and ready for me to fuck you.”

“Mhmm,” Gansey hummed in reply and allowed himself a small smile, heart glowing at the praise. “Will you do it, please? Will you fuck me now?” He lifted his head so that he could meet Joseph’s eyes. “I’m ready.”

Kavinsky gripped his thigh as he simultaneously curled his fingers again and Gansey convulsed with pleasure once more. 

“Remember your safeword,” Joseph whispered in his ear before he nuzzled his neck, teeth marking the tender skin at the vein on the side of it. Kavinsky slid his fingers out of Gansey and he whined as the sudden lack of contact. 

“Just a sec, baby,” Kavinsky reprimanded him. He ripped open the condom and rolled it on, Gansey unable to prevent himself from squirming in anticipation.

Kavinsky growled and grabbed his legs, shoving them back so they were folded against his stomach, framing the now-cooled pool of come. He pushed his hips up so that his cock slid against Gansey’s hole, teasing him by dipping up and down, but not quite in. 

“Please,” Gansey breathed. “Fuck me, please, Kavinsky.” 

Gansey knew that he sounded desperate, but he just couldn’t find it in him to care. 

In all honesty, he loved it. He felt free – able to say what he wanted and not get all in his head about it. 

“Since you asked so nicely,” Kavinsky grunted, then without another word, began to push in. Gansey instinctively scrambled to clutch at the sheets, but the bindings prevented him and he was left to grip the ties, knuckles white. 

Gansey moaned loudly as Kavinsky slowly bottomed out, then stilled, waiting for him to get used to the sensation. While he may have shoved his fingers inside himself before, other hand clutching his throat as he fucked himself imagining that it was Kavinsky, he’d never had an actual dick up his ass. It was… a lot to get used to. 

“You can move,” Gansey whispered, voice hoarse from the first round. 

“Thanks, sweetheart.” Kavinsky replied. 

“You feel so good and you’re _so fucking tight_ ,” he snarled at the first snap of his hips, driving his cock even deeper as Gansey moaned shamelessly. 

“Fuck! Kavinsky. _Joseph_ ,” he cried out as his cock thrust in and out, rapidly gaining speed as Gansey grew more comfortable and begged him for more. 

“Harder,” Gansey cried. “Shi-Joseph. _Fuck me harder_.” 

Kavinsky complied and the thrusts quickened further until Gansey felt like he was being drilled into. The pleasure caused sparks behind his eyes. 

“Fuck!” He shouted, not caring who heard, and Joseph growled and snapped his hips into a particularly deep thrust that hit the spot and caused Gansey to buck his hips off the bed uncontrollably. 

Joseph grinned at his find and railed thrust after thrust onto that one point until he was panting and Gansey felt himself nearing his second orgasm of the evening, body convulsing as he came, white coating his stomach once more, vision growing hazy as his brain attempted to reboot from the orgasm, eyes still seeing stars. 

He heard Kavinsky grunt once more and groan out, “fuck, _fuck_ , I fucking love your ass, baby,” as he came inside the condom before collapsing on top of Gansey, lying there as they both waited for their erratic breathing to calm down. 

Eventually, Joseph lifted himself up onto his forearms, grimacing a bit at the come that had cemented itself onto his stomach from where it had transferred from Gansey’s. 

He pulled his now-softening cock out of Gansey’s hole and they both groaned.

Joseph sat up and undid the knots with shaky fingers still slick with lube and Gansey relaxed further on the bed once he’d been released from the bindings. 

Joseph was braced overtop of him and he lifted each of Gansey’s limp wrists one and a time and tenderly kissed the red mark where the skin had been pulled against the fabric. Gansey smiled and continued doing so when Joseph leaned down and kissed his lips gently. 

“I’m going to go get a washcloth, okay? Lie here,” he directed and Gansey bobbed his head in comprehension, eyes closed as he laid back, utterly exhausted. He felt like he should be panicking like last time, but right then he was just too fucked out to care. 

And so, he let Joseph take care of him. He let him clean the come off of his stomach and the sweat off of his forehead. He let him pull him into borrowed sweatpants and an old hoodie, let him sit him down on the couch while he changed the sheets. Let him spoon him as Joseph tucked them both into bed and pulled him close. Let him hold him in his arms and kiss his forehead and cuddle him as they both slowly drifted into sleep. 

“Goodnight, baby,” Kavinsky mumbled into his ear and he was asleep before he could reply. Safe and sound.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my lovely beta [ Kiddi ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiddi)
> 
> Shoutout to them for actually helping me comprehend how choking works since spoiler alert I’ve never actually tried it irl 
> 
> They are cool, they are helpful, they also write about Kavinsky and Ronan and Gansey and more. Check out their works you hooligan. 
> 
> Pls comment your thoughts this was a lot to write lol I wanna know if ya’ll liked it 
> 
> Also find me on tumblr @somniabundant


End file.
